


Chapter 5: Seeing RED

by LadyJesus



Series: Child of the Imminas [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi, magic anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJesus/pseuds/LadyJesus
Summary: We get the first glimpse at the other side of the struggle and the surviving enslaved Imminas.
Relationships: Descended from gods - Relationship, Familial Bonds - Relationship, Immortals - Relationship
Series: Child of the Imminas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777627
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 5: Seeing RED

Immina Pfortuna huddled in one of the many cells lining the basement of the Imperial Palace. Forced to witness the death of each and every single Immortal with her gift, that tortuous misting had in but a few years claimed her sight. The now mute, blind Immina cradled a long, rusty nail in her lap, awaiting the next onslaught of images. Time, after all, slowed for no sentient being. She opened up her veins, her blood singing to an empty cell as she felt herself seized in flight, ever north, settling to her nieces pacing a brightly-lit chamber. Every living Immina saw this in part, incomplete, fractured compared to Pfortuna's vision. Jumping ahead, she saw Pforkana's daughter raised to the seat of the Eldest. Spanning ahead a few years, she Foresaw the birth of yet another Immortal, Pfatima's belly shining with the familiar silver-white light of Spirit. Skipping again, she saw a royal procession led by a proud young girl, a slick bun of jet-black hair, a prominent chin and bright green-eyed gaze. A bejeweled crown rolled across the floor as the young woman collapsed in a glowing heap. Jump to a throne of black metal splitting evenly down the middle, the Emperor leaping to safety in fright and wrath alike. The flow of visions slowly ebbed as Pforkana led a small fleet across a moon-lit lake. Immina Pfortuna loosened her grasp to consciousness, the future, the present, and the past bleeding in a haze... 

Part Two  
Khinon, High Chancellor and Sight of the Empire, sat quietly at his desk, lost in thought. The neatly stacked reports crowding his desk all but forgotten, as was the beautiful redhead standing over his left shoulder. Immina Pforinda held a tray of fresh parchment, assorted inks and writing implements with as much dignity as she could muster, which after a hundred years of enslavement was not much.

A scholar at heart, Khinon was even now mesmerized with his older brother's cruelty. The beating, rape and public executions the Imminas were subjected to were branded in his skull. The hunting down of every Imman felt almost quick and unfair in comparison. The assassinations of every ruling house in the mainlands, the battles won and the wars waged still lingered. This Empire of his was drenched in blood, marked by death. His legacy as well, now that his son Khubastian would soon come of age. Thank the Gods his mother was no longer around to witness it, for things could only grow worse if Khestal went through with all of his plans.

"You know, Pforinda, sometimes I wish you could speak, if only to pester me again," he called over his shoulder, but of course got no response but a raised eyebrow. He sighed and turned back to his work when there was a loud clatter behind him. "Pforinda!" he scolded, ink and paper scattering everywhere but froze instead. The Immina stood rigidly erect, her eyes fixed upward, fists clenched with fervor. She suddenly turned her green gaze upon him, a fevered look, knelt down among the mess, grasped the silver letter-opener and plunged it into her small frame. 

Part Three  
When the Emperor came to, he was surrounded by flustered nobles, the black throne clamoring for attention beside him. "Hush!" he called out in thunder. "Where is Pforkana?"

"Your servant, My Lord?" ventured a quivering voice from the back of that small crowd. "She ran off she did. To fetch one of your brothers, we assumed..."

Khestal paled, then flushed angrily, lashing out with Fire he burned every last soul to a cinder, striding powerfully out the doors. He passed hall after magnificent hall in a rush, in panic. What had the fool woman done? He'd thought them cowed at last, weak, defeated. He screamed for medics and servants alike as he reached the basement entrance, reaching her cell at last.

The small, pale Immina lied in a puddle of blood, darker and richer than her hair. Khestal reached for Power and tied additional strings to her spirit, willing her back to life... 

Part Four  
Khogan, High Commander and Might of the Empire, walked into the stables and checked on which horses and what provisions were missing. He organized a small group of trackers and soldiers to follow the escaped Immina. Waiting on his nephew, Khubastian, who was being sent on his first mission, the Imman called on a couple of additional servants to provide for the young prince.  
Riding down the winding road, out of the Capital with a small force, when they reached the fork in the road the time had finally arrived to make a decision and forge the way forward. The compact, muscular immortal followed the path west, while sending his nephew east. It was a long arduous road through arid lands and now desolate nobility. Was it coincidence or culmination that brought the ancient volcano into view.  
As he walked into the craven path, the familiar lava-heated road brought a small surprise, and was slightly startled to sense the presence of another immortal, which was the only warning he had as Immina Siobahn accompanied by Imman Djimon and Imman Sylvase materialized out of the walls.  
“At last, Khogan, you return to the scene of the crime,” intoned the youngest of the Immans.  
“How did you escape detection, you old fools?,” spit out the Commander.  
“We may be older than you,” retorted the Immina, “that does not make us foolish.”  
Carrying him deeper into the cave-like room opening on the side, the group of three immortals bounded the commander with all their combined strength.  
Part Five  
The Boar royal family attended their usual hunt when a body was sniffed out by their dogs. It was a small framed woman with now matted red hair, its flame diminished by dirt, sweat, and blood . The house healers soon discovered the middle-aged looking woman had no tongue.  
Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: From the heights


End file.
